This proposal is for support of the Sixth Gordon Research Conference on Bioengineering and Orthopaedic Sciences, to be held August 6-10, 1990 at Proctor Academy, Andover, New Hampshire. The theme of this conference is "Structure Remodeling and Repair of Connective tissues: Cellular Control and Molecular Mechanics." The conference will consist of 9 half-day sessions devoted to bone, tendon, ligament, cartilage, matrix macromolecules, tissue morphology, implant interface, and molecular markers of pathology and repair. Two or three main speakers per session will cover the most recent advances in broad perspective. Selected short contributions along with extensive free discussion periods will allow maximum interchange of ideas. Poster presentations of new data by conference participants will provide an additional format for exchange and discussion. The objectives of the conference are to foster communications between researchers in bioengineering, orthopaedics, biochemistry and cell and molecular biology of the musculoskeletal system. We hope that this conference will provide insights into the latest developments in this multidisciplinary field, and help to delineate fruitful avenues of research for young investigators.